


Tiny Marches

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese spend another evening at dinner with Rindy and the Airds.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 34





	Tiny Marches

Rindy was standing in the doorway at her grandparents’ home, dressed in a purple leotard and spraying glittery tutu over a pair of pink tights. She snatched Therese’s hands in hers and started tugging for her to come inside with Carol following right behind them.

“Hi, sweetie—”

“Come see my maryette!”

“Let us take our coats off first, you silly girl!”  
Carol laughed as she took a few minutes removing her red wool jacket to drape it over one arm. She glanced over to find Harge’s mother descending the stairs in a billowy-sleeved, smoke gray housedress with a look of discontent on her face. Her typical, everyday facial expression.

“How hard is it to arrive on time for a change?” she snapped. 

“I’m doing fine, thank you. How are you, Jennifer?” Carol quipped, watching Rindy’s grandmother wave at her in complete annoyance while moving onwards down the hallway in short leather, patent heels.

On the floor in the library, Therese sat on her knees with her marble coat laid aside. Rindy was showing off her new toy—a ceramic ballerina marionette—a gift from her grandfather at the farmer’s market. The ballerina had been dangling from the arms and legs by a wooden handlebar with strings attached. Rindy was able to lift one purple painted ballet shoe with a wooden jointed arm flailing in the air.

“This is my maryette!” she beamed.

“Your marionette,” Therese corrected her.

“Yeah,” Rindy bopped her head. “Maryette!”


End file.
